The Tears that Fall upon the Sand
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: For Xx.Tears.of.Crimson.on.the.Sand.xX   Kurimuson- a girl ?  Reshia a holograph ?  and Mino a ... what exactly is she? These three space-time tavalers become separated. Reashia and Mino happen upon the mews who have come to kill the chimeras-Them.


**Happy Birthday ..SandxX here is your birthday fic! But I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it!**

**Prologue Paragraph **

Blackness surrounded her. She twisted in the darkness, spotting her two companions she called out to them

"Reshia, Mino try to stay together, I'll find you in the next world!"

"Don't worry, we shouldn't end up too far away" Reshia called back.

"Yes, and until we meet back up again, you know the drill" she replied, but she had a bad feeling about this next world.

**Narrator's POV**

"Girls emergency meeting right now!" shouted Ryou to the trio of mews serving the customers

"'Kay!" shouted Pudding flipping over a customer's table while gracefully putting their orders in front of them

"Right now?" asked Lettuce nervously, but she was already heading over to join them

"Ugh, I had to _work _and now there's a meeting?" complained Mint also heading towards her boss. As they got there, Ryou noticed that they were short two mews.

"Where are Ichigo and Zakuro!" He demanded angrily

Pudding answered him

"Zakuro-nii had her modeling job, and Ichigo-chan got in trouble at school!"

"Zakuro I can understand… but Ichigo has no excuse!" he said, sound mad enough to kill someone.

The doors to the café opened hastily

"Aha! Sorry I'm late guys! I got caught up at school for-" Ichigo was cut off by Ryou

"Just get in the back, we have an emergency meeting. Zakuro will have to listen in through her pendant" Ichigo looked crestfallen for being yelled at the moment she entered. Not like this kind of thing happening was rare, but still she didn't enjoy it.

"Alright girls, we've just received an immense burst of foreign signals coming from the park"

"Is it a Chimera?" asked lettuce

"Most likely, and if it is, it will be the strongest Chimera you will have ever faced, as I said the signals from it are very strong, so be careful. Zakuro if you can make it, do so, but if you can't then it's fine." Ryou explained

"Ha! Okay we're off girls, time to go kick some alien ass!" Ichigo exclaimed as she ran off transforming as she went

"ICHIGO WATCH THE LANGAUE WHEN YOU'RE AROUND THE CUSTOMERS!" Ryou shouted after her, but she was already long gone.

**Ichigo's POV**

Heh, another alien at the park? Well good! I was hoping for something to hurt, especially after that Ryou! What a jerk, yelling at me like that! It's not like I don't try at school, and I get fairly good marks too, but, with all the work he's making me do I just get so damn tired that I don't study much anymore, and I tend to nod off in class…

"Okay girls! We're almost there!" I shouted out with determination to the others, even I knew that if I were to be too grouchy or dismal I would affect their attitudes and their performances.

"Nya? What in the world is that!" I shouted in surprise. I came to an immediate halt as soon as I saw the creature we were up against.

"It looks like some sort of glitched data" said Mint

"Glitched data, what's that?" asked Pudding

"Sometimes computers or video games, or movies, or well basically anything digital, will Glitch and something that shouldn't normally happen, happens, occasionally these can be very good, but they can also be horribly bad. Or can just end up as piles of twisted computer codes and colours." She explained

"Digital?" Pudding asked once more

"A mere peasant like your self is too poor to even have anything electronic, who was I kidding?" She said somewhat scornfully

"Electronics? We have some at our house, we have a small t.v. and I have a camera!" she said

"Well why did you ask what digital meant then?" Mint said angrily

"It's 'cause I didn't know what the word 'digital' meant!"

"Oh you're such an annoying girl!" Mint said exasperated

"OY! Both of you, cut it out right now!" I yelled, they both shut up glowering

"Alright, time to take this thing out, you ready?"

"Uh-huh!" they nodded determination lacing their eyes

"Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce yelled raising her castanets

"Pudding, Ring Inferno!" Pudding shouted tambourine in hand

"Ribbon, Mint Echo!" Mint cried raising her bow

I raised my bell high "And now, enjoy the main mew mew course! Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!" I said putting my finger by my mouth and winking cutely in my classic pose.

When the smoke cleared the creature was still there. It was completely unharmed, it was not alone. There was a ghostly blue figure standing in front of it, she held an unusual looking blade that was probably the thing that had deflected our attacks.

Before I could even speak the person shouted out an attack at us.

"Heavenly, Blade's Dance!" Suddenly blades appeared seemingly from nowhere above us, I leapt away as they fell, the stuck into the dirt around me

"Damn that was close!" I exclaimed.

"Paralysis Waltz!" the swords that had nearly killed us, morphed into ribbons similar to those used in rhythmic routines, they lashed out at us.

I was struck, but I didn't black out, instead I was paralyzed, the ribbons brought all of us together and joined into one large ribbon that held us all together. I couldn't move at all, and had a hard time even breathing. The girl came forward to us, as she got closer I realized that there was no way she could be human.

The reason that she had looked so ghostly when I had first seen her was due to the fact that she was a holographically displayed girl, though I couldn't see where she was being broadcast from.

The only colour on her other than her thin black outlining was blue.

Her skin was deathly pale blue.

Her eyes had a determined and fighting look in them. They were a Sapphire sky colour.

Her hair was even lighter than her skin, and was short and spiked. Her ears were pierced in three places. Her fist earring was the bottom one it was a marine blue hoop, her second earring was a small silvery blue sphere that was right beside her first, the third and last earring was the same dark marine blue as the first and was a tall rectangular clasp.

The dress she wore was sky and water-frozen-over-with-ice blue, it seemed to be form fitting, but it slightly ruffled at the somewhat low neckline. It's stitching along the sides were slightly visible and black, there were little Xs stitched along the side stitching starting from just below her breasts and ending a couple hands down. Around her upper thigh area the dress was cut off, ending in pieces of broken computer graphics some weren't connected to the dress, but they followed along with the movements of the rest of it.

High on her left arm near her shoulder was a strange tattoo, the block letters and numbers seemed to be computerized. It read R35H14.

I realized that if I looked closely at her I could see right through her.

"You're lucky Mino told me not to kill you, especially after you all tried to kill _her_ for no reason." She said in a cold very human sounding voice

"Who are you?" I demanded with great effort to resist the paralysis

"You don't need to know" she told me

"Why not?" I asked

"I am not going to tell you whether or not you need to know, or who we are so don't bother asking again." She replied an edge in her voice, she turned around to leave

"Siiii noo" The creature said, the holographic, computer-ghost girl gave a 'humpf' and turned back to us

"Mino says that she is a Missingno. Also she thinks that I should release you"

"Please will you?" Asked Lettuce, the girl hesitated before answering

"Yes. But only if you tell us what Planet, dimension and date it is." She said

"This is planet Earth, uh… the regular dimension? It's July 20, 2005" I told her, the way she spoke creeped me out, it was like she was from a completely different time and place.

"Where are you from? Na no da?" Chirped Pudding, unafraid and seemingly with ease. She smiled at Pudding, her childishness and contagious happiness could make nearly anyone love her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that either, but I will say, I'm not from this planet, or time." Pudding eyes widened along with my own

"That's… SO AWSOME!" Pudding said genuinely interested

"Glad you think so, but we must be off" she told her

"Wait, before you go, what's your name? Can you tell me that at least?" I begged, she seemed to deeply think it over before answering

"Reshia" Then she and that Missingno, Mina, left.

The ribbon like holograph thing that had wrapped around us, and had forced us into paralysis left with them, rejoining with Reshia's body.

"Can anybody say weird?" I asked my teammates

"I thought they were cool!" Pudding exclaimed

"Well, they weren't so bad, they were just cautious." Said Lettuce, sticking up for them, like how she stuck up for everybody.

"Well, for once I can agree with you. Weird" Mint said

"Uh-huh weird is right" I said nodding to her

"No, I said 'weird' because it was weird for me to be with you on something." She replied half disdainfully

"Uh… okay then, back to café mew?" I asked

**Reshia's POV**

"Did you get it?" I asked Mino

"Miiii, sssiiii gooo, noooo innnnnn" ((Yeah, the data you picked up from that girl's pendant was easy to encode to give us a tracking device on them, and where their base was))

"Hmm, good, so now we search for _her_" I assumed

"Ggiiii" ((Yes, we better find her quickly)) She replied

"Alright"

**So the words in double brackets are what Missingno a.k.a Mino says, only Reshia can understand her though, the words are put there for your understanding, so it doesn't seem like a single-sided conversation. **

** If you want to know what a Missingno is, you can either google it up, or wait for me to give an explanation (The real one, and the silly one) anyway please review! … and… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEARS-OF-CRIMSON! And don't worry, you'll make an appearance. Every character will be explained, so if you're wonder what the hell is Reshia, wait okay, it'll come, it'll come.**


End file.
